


It Should've Been A Victory

by SingingWhileCrying



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Constructive Criticism Welcome, Dark, Feels, Gen, No Fluff, One Shot, Rated T to be safe!, Sad Ending, first fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:10:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingWhileCrying/pseuds/SingingWhileCrying
Summary: (Cross posted on FF.net) It should've been a victory. The battle was over; the Homeworld gems that came evacuated in less than a day. The Crystal Gems barely won the unexpected battle, but they've lost too much to celebrate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Howdy! This is rather just a heads up that this is my first fanfic, so please let me know if anyone seems OOC. This fic is also pretty dark as well. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!

It should've been a victory.

The battle was over; The Homeworld gems that had come, an Amethyst that wasn't defective, several Onyx foot soldiers and a Crazy Lace Agate, came and evacuated in less than a day. The Crystal Gems barely won the unexpected battle... 

But, they lost too much to celebrate. Peridot was shattered once one of the Onyx soldiers got to the barn; no one knew what happened to Lapis, except she wasn't there either. 

Beach City didn't get a chance to evacuate, around ten people perished in the battle once the rest of the Onyx soldiers started invading Beach City homes. Among them were Mr. Fryman and his son, Peedee, Kiki and Kofi Pizza, Yellowtail and Onion, Lars, both of his parents and Mr. Smiley. Anyone who somehow survived either were able to run out of their houses or pile into Greg's van as he drove as quick as he could from Beach City, reluctantly leaving Steven with the gems. 

For the gems, that wasn't even the worst part; Steven had been impaled on the left side of his stomach with a sword while the Homeworld gems ran back to their ship by the enraged Crazy Lace Agate as they unofficially declared war against the Crystal Gems again. He was dying. 

The Crystal Gems tried to pick him up to take him to Rose's fountain so he would be able to survive, but as they tried the blood kept gushing. 

"Someone, get to Rose's fountain." Garnet yells, holding Steven in her arms as Pearl and Amethyst held him by the arms. "Quick!" 

None of them moved, they were too stunned by everything occurring to think clearly as tears ran down their faces. If he were to die, they wanted him to be in their arms.

Steven simply couldn't do anything except look at his guardians, the edges of his vision becoming black. 

"We," Garnet started to sing. "Are the Crystal Gems." 

"We'll always save the day." Amethyst and Pearl join in as Steven weakly smiles at them, his mind flashing to the best moments of his life as Garnet, Amethyst and Pearl continue to sing in the background.

"And if you think we can't," his mind flashes to his youth when he wasn't a teenager. How far he came. 

"We'll always find a way." He thinks of all the friends he made, human and gem. Lars, Sadie, Onion, Jamie, Lapis, Peridot... Connie. Oh god, he loved her so much. 

"That's why the people of this world, " but the most he thought about is his family. Greg, his father who tries so hard and loved him from the start. Garnet, his mentor who always encourage him to never give up. Amethyst, his sister and partner-in-crime who always tried to make sure he was okay. Pearl, his mother since his real mother is gone who always made sure he was okay. He loved all of them with all of his heart. 

"Believe in." With that, he snapped back into reality. The dark edges of his vision had become bigger, in a star pattern. He could hardly see anymore, but he could see his guardians crying. 

"Garnet,"  
"Amethyst,"  
"And Pearl," 

He closes his eyes for the final time as he sings the last line with a weak smile on his face. 

"And Steven."


End file.
